Better Than Expected
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Crunch and Crash are a couple, but their relationship is a secret. When one of their enemies finds out, they were promised their relationship will remain a secret on one condition. But it doesn't have to be a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crash Bandicoot

 **Summary:** Crunch and Crash are a couple, but their relationship is a secret. When one of their enemies finds out, they were promised their relationship will remain a secret on one condition. But it doesn't have to be a bad thing.

 **Pairing:** Crunch/Crash/Tiny

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, incest (depending how the fans looks at it), swearing, light drama in the first chapter, threesome, sexual themes, possibly OOCness

Oh my, it had been _**years**_ since I last wrote a smutty story. But it seems like I still got it in me. This was actually an idea I had for a long time and I finally got to write it. It won't be a long story, just a two-shot.

This was inspired by a sexy and well-made threesome fanart between Crunch, Crash and Tiny on Rule 34 (the artist is junkersquawker, in case you wish to check out the fanart). I just added some story to it.

Now without further ado, enjoy the story.

* * *

Crash moaned when Crunch started to suck his penis. The muscular bandicoot bobbed his head up and down in a slow pace, mainly to tease the other. Honestly, when Crunch wanted to enjoy this nice day with his boyfriend, he didn't think it'd lead to this – not that he was complaining – but whenever Crash is in the mood for it, he always knew a way to get this kind of attention from him.

Crunch knew that having sex in the middle of the day is very risky, considering someone could easily walk in at this very moment. But he was too deep in this to care about it. Plus it gave them some excitement.

He just hope neither Coco, Aku Aku nor anyone else they know sees them like this.

The two bandicoots have a secret relationship. They love each other very much, but they have to keep it a secret. They both knew that the others wouldn't understand it. A romantic relationship between two males is one thing, but incest is a very different level of wrong.

(Crunch is aware that he isn't related to Crash and Coco by blood, but after he spent long time with them after he joined their family, he viewed them as his brother and sister – although he doesn't consider Crash as just a brother anymore – and they view the same about him.)

They knew that Coco and Aku Aku won't accept it if they finds out. They would be ashamed, maybe even disgusted, of their kind of love. They might even get kicked out for it. Crunch isn't willing to give up on his only family and he knew Crash feels the same way. Therefore their love have to be a secret. Neither of them liked to keep a secret for their sister and the one they considered as their father, but they knew that they have no choice. It was for the best.

A gasp escaped from Crash's mouth when Crunch inserted a finger in his anus, then Crunch pushed his finger in and out. This combined with the blow-job gave more pleasure for the orange bandicoot. It didn't take long before Crunch added another finger and pushed both of them, earning more moans from the other male.

The burgundy bandicoot stopped sucking his dick, earning a whimper from his boyfriend. But he continued to push his fingers, then he added a third one. He kept pushing them in and out until he deemed it enough. When he was done with that, he pulled his fingers out, earning another whimper from the other. Crash gave him a childish pout for stopping the pleasure, which Crunch found very amusing.

"Don't worry, this is just the beginning." Crunch told him. He spread Crash's legs wide and pulled his own pants down (Crash was already stripped down, except his gloves and sneakers, while Crunch still have his pants and boots on), revealing his big member. Crash smiled in excitement. After he got to experience sex, he always looked forward to this part.

The muscular bandicoot wasted no time. He grabbed a gentle hold of the other male's hips and slowly entered him. The smaller bandicoot moaned as he felt his boyfriend's cock went all the way in. Once it was fully in, Crunch waited to let Crash adjust to his size. After he waited a bit, Crunch believed he can start moving now. Crash let out soft moans as the bigger male started to thrust, his pace slow and soft.

Crunch moved one of his hands and grabbed Crash's hand, their fingers intertwining. If it weren't because of their size differences, Crunch would have leaned down and kissed him – but when you are bigger than your lover, something like this can be difficult. Crash brought Crunch's hand, the one he's holding, to his mouth and placed soft kisses on the fingers; then he brought his free hand to Crunch's muscular chest and caressed it. He always likes to touch his chest, even when they're not having sex.

Crash moved his hand to one of Crunch's nipples and pinched it lightly. Crunch moaned a bit louder, both due to the pleasure on his chest and the feeling of Crash's warm, tight anus. The pace quickened and their moans got louder (though Crunch isn't as loud as Crash). Honestly, Crunch will be surprised if no one have heard them.

They are reaching closer to their climax. After some thrusts, Crash screamed as he was the first to come, getting his sperm on his and Crunch's stomach. The burgundy bandicoot continued to thrust until it was his turn to get his orgasm. He closed his eyes and groaned as he came inside his lover, the smaller male moaning as he felt the cum filling him.

When it was through, the two marsupials panted as the bigger of them slowly pulled out. The lovers smiled at each other. Crunch grabbed Crash and pulled him up for a kiss. The kiss is sweet as always, Crunch guessed it was because of the Wumpa fruits his boyfriend likes to eat. The kiss broke and Crunch looked down at him, he could see they needed to clean up. Smiling softly at him, the muscular marsupial leaned down to lick off the sperm from Crash's stomach and anus.

Crash smiled softly at him as he was getting cleaned up. After he got clean for cum, Crash decided to do the same for Crunch and licked him clean on the stomach. Once all the sperm are gone, Crash laid down and fell asleep. He have grown tired from their recent 'activity'. Crunch smiled at him as he laid beside him and wrapped his arms around his lover. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." He whispered to him and although Crash can't say it back, he knew that he loves him too.

This moment just felt so right.

Sadly, it didn't last for long.

Crunch noticed something by the corner of the eye. He turned his head to see what it could be. His eyes widened when he saw what it was – or rather, who it was. He was hoping it was just his imagination that played him a trick. Before them, there is someone and it wasn't just someone. No, this someone is one of their enemies.

"T-Tiny?!" Crunch sat up immediately, letting quickly go of Crash in the process. The two muscular males stared at each other, the blush clearly showing on the bandicoot's face. And judging by Tiny's look on his face, he wasn't expecting to see this either. "Um, this is not what it looks like!" Crunch tried to assure him, smiling nervously at the tiger.

Tiny didn't seem to buy it. "Really? So Crunch and Crash didn't just have sex with each other?"

Oh shit. This isn't good, this is _**so**_ not good! One of their enemies have seen them getting it on, and neither of them noticed him.

"How…how much did you see?" He asked him. He just have to know.

"Tiny didn't see the whole thing, but Tiny did see that part where Crunch fucks Crash." Tiny explained to him. "Tiny may not know a lot of things, but Tiny is pretty sure brothers aren't supposed to do that with each other."

Crunch could feel panic rising within him. What should they do? Tiny could easily tell anyone about what he have witnessed. And if Aku Aku and Coco hears about this, they will be ashamed of them. "Please, don't tell anyone!" Crunch begged. He hated to do this to their enemy but considering the situation, he have no other options. "The others won't accept us!"

"Of course they wouldn't. Crunch fucks his own brother, that's just wrong even for Tiny." The Tasmanian tiger smirked at him. It seemed like he thought of something. Crunch is a little afraid to know what it could be. "But don't worry, Tiny won't tell anyone. There's just one thing you two have to do for me."

Crunch raised an eyebrow, growing suspicious. What could he have in mind? "And what's that?" He questioned him.

"Simple. While Tiny watched Crunch and Crash fucking each other, Tiny got curious to see what it's like to do this, especially with another guy – in fact, Tiny even got excited about this 'show'." Smirking at him again, Tiny pointed down at something. The bandicoot looked down to see what he was pointing at, and his eyes widened in surprise. The thylacine have gotten an erection, a part of it even sticking out of the loincloth.

How he hadn't noticed it earlier was beyond him. He also wondered how the heck could Tiny hide all this in his loincloth.

"Here's the deal." Tiny spoke up. Crunch looked quickly up at him, realizing he had unintentionally stared at his penis. He blushed a little by this mistake. "Tiny want to do this with Crunch and Crash."

The other marsupial raised an eyebrow. "You mean…all three of us?" He wasn't sure what he should think of it. He and Crash have never tried to do this with another person, it was always just the two of them. He wondered what it's like when three people have sex together. This could be an interesting experience, that's for sure. But he can't help but feeling a little reluctant about the idea.

But if this means that Tiny will keep this a secret, then he have no choice but accepting it.

"Fine, we'll allow it." Crunch gave in. "But then, you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Tiny promise." He held both his hands up, showing him that he wasn't crossing his fingers. He squatted down in front of Crunch and cupped his face. Before Crunch could ask him, Tiny surprised him when he kissed him on the lips. The bandicoot blushed once again and pushed him off him. "Hey, what the hell?!" He covered quickly his mouth, remembering Crash is still here.

He took a quick glance at the smaller male. Crash is still sleeping, completely undisturbed. He haven't heard their conversation. Frankly, Crunch wasn't surprised by this. Crash can be a heavy sleeper. The burgundy bandicoot looked back at the tiger and glared at him. "Why did you do that?" He questioned him, referring to the kiss. Tiny didn't seem bothered by that. "Tiny just wanted to see what it's like to kiss another guy." He told him as it was nothing.

Crunch frowned at him. "You could at least have asked me first." He scolded him, the blush still evident on his cheeks. The Tasmanian tiger just chuckled at him. "How about Crunch and Crash meet Tiny in the field tomorrow?" He asked him.

"Okay. Any idea when we should meet?"

"Maybe afternoon."

"I think we can manage that."

"Good. Just don't let Tiny wait too long tomorrow." Tiny told him. Crunch nodded slowly. He watched as the other marsupial stood up and walked off. Once the tiger is out of his sight, Crunch glanced at his boyfriend who is still sleeping. Now they have a deal that they have to fulfill. He just hoped Tiny can keep his promise and stay quiet about their relationship. But there is still one problem Crunch is facing right now.

How can he explain this to Crash?

* * *

Yeah, I know that considering this is Tiny, it's unlikely people would believe him right away. But Crunch _was_ afraid that Tiny would tell this to anyone and besides, who said that he wouldn't try to prove it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crash Bandicoot

Sorry for the wait. I thought this would be finished sooner but there was one part where I was stuck and there had been a few times where I had unintentionally procrastinate (sorry about that ^^;). But now the second - and final - chapter is finally here :)

I hope you will enjoy it :)

* * *

"Hey Coco, Crash wants to play in the field, so I'm taking him there. I don't know when we'll get home, so don't wait up." Crunch informed his sister. Naturally, it was a lie (technically, only a half lie), but she didn't need to know that.

Coco smiled at her brothers. "Okay, have fun you two. And don't get into any trouble."

"Don't worry, we won't." Crunch assured her. He and Crash waved goodbye to her as they left. When they walked a little far away from their house, Crash glanced back at it, feeling guilty. It was never easy for him, having to keep his relationship a secret and even lie to his own sister sometimes. Crunch noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. Crash glanced up at him.

"I know. I'm not happy to do this either, but you know that we have no other options." Crash nodded slowly. He's fully aware of it. Their family can't find out about their relationship, but sometimes he wished he could be open about this. "Now, let's not think too much of this. There's something we have to do." Crunch reminded him as he walked a little ahead.

Crash nodded again. Yesterday, he had been informed by Crunch that Tiny saw them having sex. He got surprised when he learned someone have watched them, but when Crunch told him that Tiny wants to have sex with them, he actually grew curious about the idea. He wondered what it's like when three people do this kind of 'activity'.

Crash gave their house one last glance before he followed his boyfriend.

* * *

The two bandicoots arrived at the field. There he is. Tiny is waiting for them, he have yet to notice them. Crash looked up at his tall boyfriend. Although he was curious (and even a little excited) about what they're going to do, he isn't sure how Crunch would feel about this. He didn't want him to feel unloved or make him think he'd rather have Tiny than him.

Crunch glanced at him. He placed his hand on the smaller male's back. "You don't have to feel guilty. It's not cheating if we both agree to this." He assured him. He wanted him to understand that it's fine with him. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or guilty during the whole thing. He gave him a small smile. "Just have fun."

Crash nodded. Crunch grabbed his hand as they both approached the Tasmanian tiger. Here goes nothing. Maybe this won't be so bad. The worst thing that could happen is if Tiny breaks his promise and tells anyone anyway.

...he really hoped this won't be the case.

"Yo!" Crunch said loudly to get the tiger's attention. Tiny heard him and turned his head to see the two bandicoots. With a smirk on his face, he turned fully to them. "Looks like you two didn't chicken out." He said, crossing his arms.

Crunch smirked confidently at him. "Of course we didn't. We're not that kind of people who chickens out of anything."

Tiny found himself looking at Crash. Crash stared innocently back at him. It's funny how he can remain innocent, despite what the thylacine had witnessed yesterday. But Tiny would lie if he said that it wasn't the smaller male's innocence that drawn him into him. Until yesterday, the tiger didn't think he'll get other opinions regarding Crash, besides his usual urge to crush the annoying bandicoot. But now that they're going to do something that isn't fighting, Tiny learned that Crash is...actually very cute.

Crunch sure is lucky to have him.

"Okay, let's start this." The muscular bandicoot spoke up, making Tiny look away from Crash and focus his gaze at him. Crunch smirked at the thylacine. "Since you enjoyed our 'performance' yesterday, how about a little 'show'?" He said seductively. He didn't think he'd use that tone to others than Crash but hey, it worked, didn't it?

Crunch leaned to Crash until they're on the same eye level. The couple gazed at each other before they kissed. It started sweet and innocent but as they continued kissing, it became heated and passionate. Tiny watched as they make out with each other. They stopped kissing, then Crunch got down on his knees. He kissed Crash on the collarbone and moved his hands to Crash's chest; he pinched his nipples lightly, making the orange bandicoot moan softly.

Crash wrapped his arms around Crunch's neck, closing his eyes as he gets pleasured there. His moans got a bit louder when his boyfriend moved one of his hands away and replaced it with his mouth, licking and sucking on one of his nipples.

As for Tiny, it wasn't hard to guess that he enjoys the 'show' before him. He moved his hand to his crotch and rubbed the bulge that was forming in his loincloth. He didn't make much noise as he touched himself there.

Crunch stopped the licking and sucking, then he pulled himself away from Crash. Crash opened his eyes and glanced down at him through half-lidded eyes. They kissed again. When the kiss broke, the bandicoots turned their heads to the tiger. The burgundy bandicoot smirked at him again. He didn't need to ask him if he was enjoying their 'show'.

After he let go of his boyfriend, Crash was the first to approach Tiny with Crunch following him. When he got close enough, he looked up at the tall and muscular tiger. The two marsupials stared at each other. Tiny smirked at him. He can't wait until he can get his way with the small bandicoot.

"So...how should we start this one?" Crunch asked them, getting uncertain. This is very new for him and Crash. Tiny got an idea. He leaned to Crunch and whispered something in his ear. Crash watched them in curiosity, wondering what Tiny is saying to the other. When Tiny was done whispering, Crunch seemed to be interested then he glanced at Crash.

"Crash, get down on your knees between us." The muscular marsupial told him. Crash nodded and did as he was told. When he did that, he looked up at them and watched as Crunch unzipped his pants and Tiny moved his loincloth a bit, letting out their penises. You can tell that they're both well-endowed down there (though Tiny is a bit more thicker and bigger down there than Crunch).

Crash can't help the excited grin on his face. He looked at both of them, wondering which one he should start with. When he felt his pants got uncomfortably tight, he pulled them down and let out his own erected member. After he thought it through, he came to a decision. He grabbed both their cocks and started to lick the tip of Tiny's cock. The Tasmanian tiger let out a quiet gasp. Crash licked him there a few times before he did the same with Crunch, switching to orally please them.

The two muscular males moaned at the pleasure they're receiving, though Tiny is more quiet about it. Crash sure knew how to do this. The pleasure increased when he started to suck their cocks. Crash bobbed his head up and down on one of them, then he does the same with the other. Until this day, he didn't think he would suck someone else's dick besides Crunch's, but this is an interesting experience for him.

Tiny and Crunch could feel they are getting close to their orgasms. As for Crash, he even started to leak a little pre-cum. After a few more sucks, the two muscular marsupials finally reached their limits and they elicited moans as they came on Crash. The muscular bandicoot unconsciously laid his hand on his boyfriend's head, who had his mouth around his penis at that time. The small male got sperm on half of his face and a little bit on his chest, while the sperm from Crunch dripped down his lips.

Crash swallowed the cum he got in his mouth, then he let go of Crunch's member while Crunch moved his hand from Crash's head. He glanced up at them. They are both panting quietly and they are both flushed – but of course, who wouldn't be after they just received a blow-job? The orange bandicoot remained on his knees, not sure if he should stand up or not.

He felt a hand on his head again, but this time it was Tiny. The tiger gave him a friendly pat on his head. He wasn't expecting that from his enemy, but he wasn't complaining. He just grinned at the small display of affection. Tiny couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. Crunch noticed that and decided to tease him. "Aww, is Tiny starting to like Crash?" Tiny scowled at him but didn't say anything about it.

The burgundy marsupial got down on his knees and started to lick Crash clean for the cums. The tiger got the same idea and joined him. The orange marsupial enjoyed it as he felt their tongues on his body. When he got licked clean, Tiny grabbed him which surprised the bandicoot. Tiny smirked seductively at him. "Tiny want to fuck Crash." He told him bluntly. Not exactly a romantic thing to say but hey, who have ever said Tiny is romantic?

He pinned Crash down on the ground. Crunch moved a bit so he could give them some space. The two marsupials gazed at each other, dark eyes meeting green eyes. The thylacine leaned to the other male and licked him on the neck, pinching his nipples. While he was doing that, the tiger placed kisses everywhere on him. His lips, his cheeks, his nose, his neck and his chest. Crash tried to kiss him back but it was clear that the bigger male is taking the control.

Crunch watched them with curiosity. He wondered how it's going to be when they go further. He just hoped Tiny wouldn't be too rough with Crash. Sure, Crash may not be a virgin but still...

After some teasing on the chest department, Tiny moved himself down until he reached Crash's crotch. He pulled the bandicoot's pants down further until they came off his legs. The small marsupial rested his legs on Tiny's shoulders, right between the spikes of the shoulder pads. The tiger grabbed his hips and caught himself a good view of Crash's anus. He smirked at the view and gave him a slow lick there, earning a quiet gasp from the other. Crash moaned quietly and softly as Tiny licked his asshole, purposefully in a slow, teasing pace. Tiny continued to lick him there, getting a taste of the bandicoot.

As he watched them, Crunch could feel he was getting hard again. Still focusing his gaze at the others, he brought his hand to his crotch and grabbed his penis. He rubbed his thumb against the tip of his member. Quiet noises escaped from his mouth as he pleasured himself. He didn't went further than that, he didn't want the 'fun' to end too soon.

Tiny didn't hesitate to finger him. Crash moaned as the other pushed his finger in and out within him, then another was added. After a few more fingering, before Crash knew it, a third was added, causing him to moan louder. When Tiny was done, he pulled his fingers out, which made the bandicoot whine in disappointment. Crash pouted childishly at Tiny. The thylacine just chuckled at this, while Crunch was amused by this. The thylacine grabbed Crash by the hips again and pulled him closer. "Come here, little slut." Tiny smirked at him.

Crunch frowned at him. He didn't appreciate the name he called his lover.

But he got an idea. He managed to get Tiny's attention. "Can you turn him over?" Crunch asked him. At first, the Tasmanian tiger didn't understand his question but when he did, he nodded and shifted Crash's position until the bandicoot was on all fours. With Crunch in front of him and Tiny now behind him, Crash could tell where this is going. Tiny got a tight grip on his hips and slowly penetrated the young bandicoot. Crash moaned as he felt the big, thick member inside him.

It felt so different when it isn't with Crunch, but it wasn't different in a bad way.

Crash opened his mouth and started to suck on Crunch's penis. While he focused on this, he could hear the faint noises from his boyfriend. At the same time, Tiny began to thrust within him. They have a slow pace at the beginning. During their 'fun', Tiny cupped Crunch's face and kissed him like last time. This time, Crunch allowed him and even kissed him back. The muscular bandicoot moaned into the kiss, mainly because of the oral pleasure he's receiving from the other bandicoot.

The kiss between the two muscular males got heated. The tiger moved his hands from Crunch's face to his chest and gave them firm groping, which made the bandicoot moan more. The kiss broke between them, though the thylacine continued to plant kisses on the bandicoot's neck; Crunch even had to tilt his head to give him enough space.

You can easily say that none of them got left out.

As for Crash, he quicked his pace and bobbed his head up and down. He felt Tiny's thrusts are getting faster and harder, making him moan louder; and since his mouth is still around Crunch's member, his muffled moans sent vibrations to it which gave the burgundy bandicoot more pleasure.

Crunch isn't sure how long he can handle this. The big amount of pleasures from both of them was becoming too much for him. When Crunch finally reached his climax, he nearly screamed in bliss as he came in Crash's mouth.

Crash swallowed most of them, though he spilled some of them, then he released Crunch's penis from his mouth. Crunch panted heavily as he sat down before Crash, his face was red and sweats dripped down his face. While sex clearly isn't new for him, it's certainly something when he's doing this with two people at the same time.

But the fun isn't over yet – at least, not for Tiny and Crash.

Crash's moans have gotten clearer after he was done orally pleasing Crunch, and he even started to scream in pleasure. Tiny found it funny how a quiet guy like him can make so loud noises. It didn't take long before the small marsupial got his own orgasm and screamed as he came on the grass.

The Tasmanian tiger continued to thrust, his own climax building up as well. After a few more thrusts, he reached it. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a low groan as he came inside Crash, feeling him up with warm, thick sperm. When his orgasm was through, Tiny opened his eyes and pulled out, the sperm seeping out of Crash's anus.

Crash laid down on the ground, feeling exhausted from all this 'activity'. Tiny could feel he have gotten tired as well and sat down, panting and sweating. Crash slowly glanced at him with a small, tired smile on his face. Crunch reached his hand out and wiped some of Tiny's cum off. He brought his hand back to his face and licked the cum off, getting a taste of him.

"How did it taste?" Tiny asked him when he saw what he did, smirking at him.

Crunch glanced at him. "Hmm... They taste quite salty." He told him, then he gave him a small grin. "But it's not so bad. It was actually fun to do this with you."

"Really? Would Crunch and Crash like to try that again?" Tiny smirked at him again.

Crunch gave him a small smirk in return. "Sure – that is if Crash wants to." He glanced at Crash, who is now looking at him. "What do you say, buddy?" He asked him. Crash grinned and nodded eagerly. Crunch chuckled at his boyfriend's eagerness and stroked his spiky hair. He pulled him up from the ground and kissed him on the lips, the other eagerly kissing him back. The kiss broke and Crash motioned Tiny to get closer. Tiny understood that and did as he was told, then he got kissed by Crash.

Although he was lightly surprised at first, he kissed him back as well. This kiss is more sweeter and innocent than the ones they had at the foreplay. When they were done, Tiny and Crunch shared a quick kiss. After the kisses was shared between them, they all noticed the sun is about to set.

The bandicoots was surprised by this. Had they really been out that long?

"Tiny have to go now. Cortex probably wonders where Tiny is." The bandicoots nodded, watching as he got off the ground and left while they waved goodbye to him. After Tiny left, the couple glanced at each other. After they got cleaned up and dressed, it was time for them to go home too. As they walked home, Crunch started to think. Who would have thought that they would actually enjoy this? Especially considering Tiny is their enemy. And now they can do that again with him one day.

It's just went better than expected.

* * *

Yes, I just put the story's title into the ending :)

And yes, I know that I used the word 'moan' a lot. Sorry about that.


End file.
